


Walking Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Decisions, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katya is a troubled teen with a lot of issues, she is asked to go to therapy or there would be consequences. Her therapist Dr. Trixie Mattel is a beautiful woman with a kind heart, who cares very much for Katya and Katya starts to care for her,is she what she needs to fix her broken life.





	Walking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad and short, not sure if I'll continue or not but Enjoy anyways.

11:34 AM she was already late, so there wasn't really any point of going. Katya hated school, I mean don't most kids? But Katya,Katya hated it more than most. She hated the classes, the food, and especially the teachers that would give her a stupid fake smile she wishes she could slap off of them. She eventually managed to get out of bed and drag herself to the kitchen. There was hardly ever food in there but she always checked, though she knew it was a waste of time. "Air will have to do" She said while checking her reflection in the mirror. She thought she could still make lunch so she headed to school. It was only a ten minute walk away from her sad pile of bricks she called a home. Of course she had no money, but she took the food anyway not worrying about consequences. There couldn't be anything worse than what she's been through already, she thought.

"Yekat-, Kat-, Katya Zamo to the principals office now" She heard on the loud speaker on the wall in the cafeteria. Everyone stared at her as she walked out, looking at each and every one of them letting them know she didn't give a fuck. She had to wait for a while, the school she went to wasn't necessarily known for their straight A's and high test scores. She was finally called in and sat at the seat furthest away from the principals desk. 

"Miss Zamo" She started. "Katya" Katya said. Okay... Katya,we need to talk about your behavioral issues. Hardly coming to school or coming late. Never paying for your food. Yelling at teachers and using inappropriate language. "That's a fucking lie" Katya shouted. Miss Zamo!! Please be quiet!! I am aware of your "special circumstances" "You mean never having food in my house" Katya continued to shout despite being told not to. We can work something out with lunch miss Zamo. What I am trying to say is. I have noticed the lack of people in your friend group, and I think you would benefit from talking to someone about your "problems" and such. 

"You want me to go to a therapist?!? Nope,no,never. Sorry that's not happening. I am perfectly fine being alone,always have been always will be." Katya said walking toward the door. "Miss Zamo, do not leave or I will have you expelled." Katya sat back down only half listening. She knew she didn't need a therapist they're such a waste of time. You tell them your problems, and they say "here's what's wrong with you" and give you some drug that doesn't really make anything better, and Katya doesn't need anything else to get addicted to.

"Miss zamo, I really think you'd benefit from talking to someone. Here's the number and the adress is on the back." She was handed a wrinkled piece of paper of hideous pink color. "Her name is Dr. Trixie Mattel" Katya burst out laughing at that name. "Is she a Dr. For Barbies?" "Miss Zamo!   
She is very good at what she does and you are to see her tomorrow"   
"Whatever" Katya said walking away and leaving the room. She didn't bother to stay for the rest of the school day. As soon as she got home it was back to her usual routine, go back to sleep for the rest of the day.

She woke up the next morning at a quarter to twelve, took a shower and made her way to Dr. Barbie. She didn't even bother to do her hair or her usual raccoon eyed red lip look. She wasn't sure she was at the right place, but the pink convertible in the parking lot was enough to tell her yes she was. 

She walked into the building and asked for Dr. Barbie's room number, earning a look from the woman behind the desk. "28, Second building" The woman said, annoyance in her voice. Katya started knocking on the door only to have it open on it's own. "Hello miss Zamo..." "Zamo is fine" Katya said still standing behind the door. Katya walked into her office feeling almost nauseous,everything was a hideous shade of pink, of course it was. "Look I don't really need this I'm just here because I was forced to be." Katya said looking around the room finally landing her eyes on the "Barbie". Katya stared wide eyed at the woman in front of her, wondering if she was actually even a person at all. 

"Katya?" Can I call you- "No" Katya bluntly responded. "Alright then, miss Zamo it is. Today I just want to get a sense of who you are. Could you tell me a bit about yourself? "Like my age or my shoe size?" Katya responded clearly not taking this seriously. Whatever you'd like. 

"My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, I am seventeen years old and I wear size eight." Katya stated receiving a small laugh from Dr.Mattel. Okay perfect, do you have any hobbies? "Sleeping" Katya said closing her eyes. Miss Zamo I'm being serious now. "No I don't have any hobbies" Katya said getting annoyed knowing she didn't need this. She should be at home in bed watching Contact. Do you like drawing miss Zamo? "I like writing" Okay perfect what kind? "I like poetry" Okay here, she hands Katya a notebook and a pencil. Go ahead and write anything you'd like, maybe how you're feeling right now? Katya nods in agreement.

I don't need this I like being alone  
Can we end this so I can go home

Why? Dr. Mattel asked. "Why what" Katya responded. Why do you like being alone? "Always have been" You don't have family? "I live in a house with other people, but I would hardly consider them family" Why d- "Not today" was all Katya said before walking back into the parking lot.

Kat-, Miss Zamo wait!! "What" Should I be expecting you tomorrow? Katya continued to walk without responding. She didn't understand why everybody was interested in her personal life, her parents weren't but a complete stranger is? No, she just wants her paycheck Katya thought while walking back home. She heard arguing so she knew her parents had come home. She thought she would be safe going through the back, man was she wrong. She had not even one foot in before feeling a strong hand pulling at her hair.

"Where were you? We got another call from the school and you're still skipping class. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her dad said all at once without taking a breath. I saw the principal yesterday and she sent me to see a therapist. Isn't sad that someone who doesn't even know me cares more about my health than my own parents. Before she could get another word in her father's hand was on her neck. She kneed him and ran upstairs crying.

She went to find that piece of paper she had been given yesterday, and dialled the number. "Hello Trixie Mattel" H-Hi "Katya is that you?" Y-yes Katya spoke as clearly and as quietly as she could. "I would like to come tomorrow please." Katya was practically begging she needed to get outta there. "Katya why are you crying?" Trixie asked concerned. "Ill tell you tomorrow?" Katya said sounding almost like a question. "Yes, okay goodnight" She hung up before Katya could say anything back. 

That night, Katya snuck into her mother's room and grabbed whatever medication she saw first and took it. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, hoping they would never open again.


End file.
